My sweet strawberry
by mewmewgirl363
Summary: Its Ichigos birthday so what would happen if the girls gave Ichigo a surprise party? this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

MewMewGirl363: Hi! It's mewmewgirl363 here and this is my first story ever! I'm going to start by saying I do not own any part of Tokyo Mew Mew and this has been written for fan purposes only.

~My editting partner is SlyFox363.~

Sly Fox363: Hi! Y'all can call me Sly. :] I'm MewMew's big sis. She asked me to edit for her and I was happy to help. I'm more of a reader than a writer, so you probably have never heard of me. I'm also not a fan of TokyoMewMew(no offense) and I'm more of a Naruto fanfic reader myself.

So the age's are as follows: Ichigo 15, Mint 15, Lettuce 16, Pudding 13,

Zakuro 17, Keiichiro 26, Ryou 20, Masaya(gag) 15, Kisshu (Kish) 15, Pai 16, Taruto (Tart) 13

That should do it. Hope you like my story! (Writing a story is harder than it looks!) Oh, and you should go and read some of Smurf2005's stories.( there 100% better then mine). So that's all! R&R, oh and no flames please!Better criticism is okay, JUST BE NICE! Thank you.

**My sweet strawberry . Chapter 001**

It is March 15, the sun is high in the sky and there are no clouds in sight. Today Ichigo turns 15. This day started out like any other (get up get, dressed brush, your teeth and so on).

Ichigo put on a black shirt with a strawberry on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of pink flats, and to top it all off, a pink jacket.

Ichigo was about to go down stairs, only pausing when she saw her mom coming up the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo," Ichigo's mother yelled.

"Good morning, Mom..." Ichigo spoke groggily, still tired.

"Heres your breakfast, darling." her mom spoke, happily.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Her breakfast had the cutest strawberry pancakes with strawberry syrup, whip cream and strawberrys all over. (Yum!)

Ichigo ate as quick as she could before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.

"Ugh, I can't believe I've got to work on my birthday!" Ichigo thought out loud, as she ran through the street. "Ryou is so mean. He's such a jerk!"

**Meanwhile in the Cafe.**

"Ichigo's going to be late again," Ryou sighed, thinking aloud while sitting at one of the tables.

"Give her a break, Ryou." A voice spoke behind him.

"Keiichiro! When did you get there?!" Ryou shouted in suprise.

"I've been here for five minutes, Ryou." Keiichiro sighed.

"Have you?' I didn't notice." Ryou replied with a smug tone of voice.

"Anyway... You should leave her alone, since It's her birthday after all." Keiichiro continued.

"Ha, All the more reason to torture Her!" Ryou laughed with an evil little smirk.

"Ryou..." Keiichiro spoke with a dissaproving voice.

"Im kiding-Im kiding!" Ryou replied fearfully, scared of Keiichiro's intimidating glare. (Which is highly unlike Keiichiro, if I might add!)

"Good... Now be nice." Keiichiro smiled, speaking in a tone usually reserved for a pet.

"Don't you have some cakes to bake?" Ryou spoke, clearly annoyed.

"OH-I forgot I got to make Ichigo's birthday cake! Thanks, Ryou!" Keiichiro yelled, as he ran in to the kitchen.

'Well... If nice is what he wants, I'll just have to be so nice Ichigo won't know whats going on!' Ryou thought as he gave his trade mark smirk.

"I'm here!" The red head shouted as she busted through the door.

"Oh, Ichigo-dear, how are you?" Ryou spoke in a worried voice.

"You look tired, here, sit down." he said, as he stood to pull a chair out for her.

"Shirogane... are you all right?" Ichigo questioned, in a worried voice.

"Of course I am-Oh, and call me Ryou." he said in a sweet voice.

"No... Shiroganes good... are you sure your all right?" Ichigo asked, even more worried now.

"Sure. You can call me what ever you want, 'kay?" Ryou said in a cheer full voice.

"Heh.. heh.. yeah.. ok, I got to go get dressed for work now. So... bye!" Ichigo said clearly creeped out.

"Ok, bye sweet heart!" Ryou said, clearly enjoying this.

Ichigo didn't even reply, as she ran straight to the back to get dressed.

In the dressing room, Mint and

Zakuro were having a conversation until they saw Ichigo enter in.

"Well happy birthday, Ichigo!" Mint said in a happy tone.

"Thanks, Mint... um... do any of you know what's wrong with Ryou?" Ichigo asked .

"What do you mean. He seemed normal to me. Why, what's wrong with him?" Mint asked in a smug tone of voice.

"Oh, it's just he's actually being nice... too nice."

"Well maybe it's because today is your birthday." Zakuro said, finally speaking.

"Yeah, maybe..but maybe not." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I'm sure it's ok." Mint replied

**Back with Ryou.**

'Yes, my plan worked. She's freaked out. This is great, now all I have to do is act this way all day and Keiichiro wont be able to stop me. 'Cause he's too busy planning Ichigo's Surprise Party. This is going to be fun...'

"Ryou, I need you to do some thing for me!" Keiichiro yelled.

"What do you need?" Ryou sighed

"I need you to go to town and get Ichigo a gift and some more party decorations." Keiichiro explained.

"Okay, I'll go." Ryou sighed.

So Ryou headed out the door, got into his red mustang, and drove off to town.

Back with Ichigo.

By now the girls have already headed out of the dressing room.

"So, Ichigo, what are you doing after work?" Mint asked.

"Oh I don't know. Go home I guess". Ichigo sighed

"Well, why don't You come to Zakuro's house with me?" Mint asked hoping for a yes.

"Okay but I have to call my Mom first" Ichigo repled with a smile.

Walking out into the Dining room, she looked around and saw Lettuce working the cash register and Pudding bouncing on her boll and braking plates. Like always. Then Ichigo noticed Ryou was gone.

"Where's Ryou?" Ichigo asked as she picked up a rag to start washing tables.

Just as she asked,

Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen.

"Keiichiro, Where's Ryou?" Ichigo asked a bit worred

"Oh, I asked him go to town and get a few things". He said with a wink at Mint and Zakuro .

Just then a flicker of light filled the room and the door opened.

"TAR-TAR" Pudding yelled, as she jumped on Tarts back.

"Get off me!" Tart yelled, as he tryed to pull her off his back

"Awe you two are such a cute couple!" Ichigo teased.

"Oh, shut up you old hag!" Tart yelled.

"Old Hag! Old Hag... why you little Brat!" Ichigo spat

"Cut it out you two." Keiichiro scolded

"He started it" Ichigo pouted.

"And I'm ending it!" Keiichiro scolded again.

This just made Ichigo pout and Tart to stick his tongue out at her.

Back with Ryou

'Man... what does a Strawberry want... I have no clue! What does she want.. What does she want?' Ryou thought, as he went in and out of stores. So far all Ryou has done is get

decorations, but now it's time for the gift, but what does Ichigo want.

Ryou was now looking at jewelry, when a necklace caught his eye. It was a red stone with a cat in the middle and a gold chain held the stone.

'It's perfect for her...' he thought. Now he could go home.

When Ryou entered the cafe, it was busy like all ways. Ichigo was working the cash register now, so Lettuce could take a break. Mint was drinking tea like always, leaving Zakuro and Pudding to serve customers.

Ryou went straight to the kitchen to speak to Keiichiro.

When he got to the Kithchen he pulled out the bag of decorations

"Are these okay?" Ryou ask his friend.

"Yup, they will do fine. Thanks Ryou!" Keiiechiro said, as he went through the bag with a smile.

"So where's the gift?" Keiichiro asked, hoping Ryou had found one.

"Right here." Ryou said pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Good what is it?" Keiichiro asked,hoping he got some thing nice.

"You'll see", Ryou smiled. (Duhn Duhn...Duhn!)

**End Chapter 001**.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 002**

**Hey guys, it's MewMewGirl363! Thank you so much for reading my first Chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! So here's chapter 2.**

**SlyFox363: Ugh... She wouldn't quit whining at me. Although, I'm a pretty big procrastinator. ;) Hope ya'll find this story enjoyable 'cause my little sis has been so excited to post this. Anyway, thanks for reading. :]**

**Also, I sometimes miss some of the grammar mistakes. So if there is any that I've missed, please message me!**

At this moment Ichigo is cleaning the bathrooms, because Mint had to have it spotless. So you know she would make Ichigo clean it.

Mint on the other hand was drinking tea, leaving Zakuro and Pudding to serve customers, _again_.

"Mint, why don't you do some work today and make it easier on Ichigo?" Ryou complained.

"What!?" Mint yelled, "I work all the time! Do you think drinking tea isn't work?" Mint complained.

"Well... yes." Ryou stated. "Pudding is only making a mess and Zakuro is scaring the customers." Ryou added, annoyed.

"Fine I'll do

SOME work" Mint replied, just as annoyed.

Ryou said nothing to this and just went up to his room.

With Ichigo.

"I can't believe Mint is making me do this! I hate cleaning the bathroom. It's so gross!" She yelled. "I'm going to get her for this! It's my birthday! How can she make me do this on my birthday?! She's so mean!" Ichigo looked like she was going to cry from having to clean the toilets.

(30 minutes later)

"I'M DONE!" she yelled, as she ran out of the bathroom. "Happy now?!" she said, giving Mint a death glare.

Mint just rolled her eyes at this. "Well, good for you! Now table 4 needs their order!" Mint ordered Ichigo.

"Why don't _you_ give it to them?" Ichigo replied, upset.

"ICHIGO!" Mint yelled. "You know I don't do work!"

"Mint... right now I hate you with a passion" Ichigo replied.

-RING-RING-RING-RING

-...RING!-

"Oh, it's Masaya." Ichigo spoke cheerfully.

"Ichigo... it's work time, not talk time" Mint griped.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo retorted. "Hi Masaya, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to the Cafe, that's all." Masaya replied.

"Oh really!?" Ichigo chimed happily.

"Yup. I just want to come see my girl on her special day."

"Awe, thank you. Well i'll see you then, I have go back to work." Ichigo said in a loving voice.

"Okay see you then, bye." -click-

"Oh.. he hung up before I could tell him I love you." Ichigo pouted in a sad voice.

"Oh, Ichigo-honey, you've been working soo hard you need to take a break." A sweet male voice said from behind her.

"Shirogane! You scared me!". Ichigo yelled as she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Ryou apologized.

"No... it's okay im fine" she replied, not sure what to think of this new side of Ryou.

"Oh and what did I tell you about calling me Shirogane? Hmmm...?" Ryou asked in a questioning voice.

"Um...no Shirogane is fine." Ichigo replied, not sure of his intentions.

"Well, okay, but it would make me happy if you'd call me Ryou." Ryou spoke, trying to stay in character.

"Sorry I'm still going to call you Shirogane." Ichigo said, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Okay..." Ryou said in a huff, as he made a sad face.

Just then a young male entered the cafe. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and red shoes. He had black hair all slicked back.

"Masaya!" Ichigo shouted, surprised. "Your here!"

"Yup. I told you I was coming." Masaya replied.

"Yes, you did. I just didn't think you'd be here so soon." Ichigo said. "It's just I haven't had time to clean up."

"Oh, it's okay. I think you look beautiful." Masaya replied, smoothly.

"Thanks Masaya. You're so sweet." Ichigo spoke, happily. "Unlike some people I know..." She spoke, giving glares over her shoulder.

'And by some people, I mean Mint and Ryou.' Ichgo thought to herself. 'Man I hate them."

Right as that thought passed, Pudding fell off her ball sending it hurtling towards Ichigo.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone scrame from behind. -BANG-

"Too late... Ichigo... are you okay, na-no-da?" Puding asked,concerned as she watched Ichigo pick herself off of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got CRUSHED BY A GIANT BALL!" Ichigo yelled angry.

"IM SORRY!" Puding eeped, trying to get a way from Ichigo before she strangles her.

"Ichigo, calm down... She didn't mean to hit you." Masaya said in a soothing tone, trying to get her to calm down.

"Okay, if you say so." Ichigo said, now calm. "I'll do anything for you, Masaya." (Ick, gag me!)

"Thanks, Ichigo." Masaya said with a smile.

"Hey-you, Masaya, order something or get out!" Ryou yelled upset that he geting all of Ichigo's attention.

"RYOU! Dont talk to him that way!" Ichigo yelled.

"No, it's okay. He's right. I'll have a slice of chocolate cake, please."

'I hate Ryou

Shirogane so much...' Masaya thought, bitterly.

"Ok, Masaya, I'll go get that for you!" Ichigo said as she ran to the kitchen.

"You better stay away from Ichigo" Masaya demanded, now that Ichigo was out of the room.

"Ha, like that will happen" Ryou spoke, confidently with defiance.

"You best stay away from what is mine." Masaya replied, glaring now.

"Oh yeah? That's pretty big talk for a goody two-shoes like you. She'd be appauled by this new side of you." Ryou spoke in mock-surprise.

To that, Masaya just shrugged his shoulders as Ichigo walked into the room.

"Here you go Masaya dear" Ichigo said sweetly

'That's weird, I detect a negative aptmosphere in the room...' Ichigo thought as she looked at the two young men standing close to each other.

"Thanks Ichigo." Masaya said with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Me and Masaya here were just having a friendly conversation. Weren't we, Masaya-san?" Ryou replied, innocently, grinning at the other boy.

"Right." Masaya agreed.

'You will never get your hands on My Strawberry. I'll make sure of it!' Ryou thought protectively.

"Shirogane... Are you ok?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Um, what? Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." Ryou replied.

"Good. Well, bye! I got to get back to work now. Sorry Masaya." Ichigo said in a sad voice.

"That's ok. Will i see you tonight then?" Masaya asked

"Um, well you see, I'm going to Zakuro's house tonight. Sorry." Ichigo spoke sadly.

"Oh, its ok. Have fun." Masaya said with a smile.

"You can come to if you want..." Mint offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Masaya replied with a smile.

"So I'll see you tonight then." Ichigo said, with a smile

"Yup, see you tonight. Buh-bye now." Masaya said with an even bigger smile. "Oh, and happy birthday!

**End chapter 002**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 003**

**Hey, MewMewGirl363 here. So here's chapter 3! its been a while since I put up a chapter, hasn't it? Well I hope you'll like it. R&R.**

**Sly: Sorry, my boss has been working me full time lately(I was hired part-time) and my sister hasn't been very informative. Lol. Well at least we got it up there, right?**

"Yay, I can't believe we're done with work! I thought it would never end." Ichigo said in a huff.

"Yeah, I know. Well, we should go to my house before going over to Zakuros house." Mint said tiredly.

"Okay, let's get cleaned up and try on new dresses." Ichigo said, happily.

"You said it... I'm so tired. I worked so hard!" Mint said in a tired huff.

"I can't believe Shirogane made you work today, I mean, you never work." Ichigo said.

"Hey! That's not true. I work all the time! Do you think drinking tea is not work?" Mint replied

"No, I don't." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Funny, that's what Shirogane said." Mint replied

"Ugh, I hate rich people..."

"Rude much." Mint snapped.

"Rude much." ichigo said in a mimicking tone.

"Ichigo! Ugh, let's just go before I do something I'll regret."

"Okay, lets go." Ichigo said as they walked out of the cafe.

**With Ryou**

.

'I hate that, Masaya. How dare he claim her as his?'

"Oh well, I better get going if I don't want to be late." Ryou said aloud.

"COME ON RYOU! WE GOT TO GO!" Keiichiro yelled, from down stairs.

"Be there in a sec!" Ryou yelled back.

"Now Ryou!" Keiichiro yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ryou yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Finally! what was taking you so long?

"Um, grabbing the

gift, thats all." Ryou replied.

"Ok, well let's go." Keiichiro said, as he walked toward the door.

'I'll have to think of something to do to Masaya later.' Ryou thought to himself.

"Hurry up Ryou get in the car!" Keiichiro yelled now setting in the driver's seat of the car.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Gosh." Ryou said.

"We're going to be late if you don't move it!" Keiichiro yelled out the window.

"Ok lets go, I'm in." Ryou said, as he shut the car door shut.

"Good, it's about time." Keiichiro said starting the car

On the way all they did was talk about new stuff for the cafe.

When thay got to Zakuro house they went up to the door and knocked. Just then Zakuro opened the door and let them inside. Zakuro was wearing a long purple dress and purple high heels.

"You look Beautiful Zakuro." Keiichiro said in a sweet voice and kissed his girlfriend. ( Yup thats right she's his girlfriend and they're in love so, ha!)

"Aw thank you, hun." Zakuro said with a smile.

"Um where do you want this stuff?" Ryou asked,trying to break the two up.

"Oh, over there." Zakuro replied

"Oh, ok." Ryou said, putting the bags where he was told.

"Thank you, Ryou." Zakuro said with a rare smile.

"Well I'm going to go put up the cake now." Keiichiro said as he walked to the kichen.

In the kichen there where lots of food for the party. There were chips and dip, pop corn, candy, sandwiches, crackers, and the cake Keiichiro brought. There was also alot to drink. From soda to punch even water was set up for the party. The maids where now hanging up decorations. This is going to be a fun party.

**With Ichigo.**

"Oh, Mint this dress is beautiful. Thank you so much!" Ichigo thanked Mint.

She was now wearing a short pink dress, with a black belt, and with a flower on it. Along with her dress she was wearing pink high heels.

Mint was now wearing a long blue dress that had a V neck and a black belt. She was also wearing black high heels.

"Ok, Ichigo, do you want to go to the park be for we go?" Mint asked, hoping to buy some time.

"Um, yeah sure why not." Ichigo replied.

"Ok good let's go." Mint said, walking to the door.

"Wait for me!" Ichigo yelled as she ran after Mint, who was already in the car.

"Ok, lets go." Ichigo said as she got into the car.

It took them five minutes to get to the park in the car. Ichigo sang to the radio the whole way there as Mint just sat there and watched.

Now that they were there they started walking to Ichigo's favorite tree. This was where it all started, where her and Ryou met.

"I love this tree." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yes, I know this is the tree you became a Mew at, I know." Mint replied, indifferent.

"Your mean I love this tree!" Ichigo yelled .

"Ok, ok, hey... we sould get going." Mint said

annoyed.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo replied

It took them a few minutes to get back to the car.

"Mint hurry up lets go!" Ichigo yelled from inside the car.

"Can't I enjoy this beautful day?" Mint asked.

"Not if you don't want to be late!" Ichigo yelled out the window.

"Ok, I'm coming, don't worry." Mint said, as she got up to the car.

Once in the car they started driving to Zakuro's house.

**Back to Ryou**

"Okay, she should be here soon, so what now?" Ryou asked.

"Um, go put the cake out on the table." Keiichiro

ordered with a smile, happy his friend wants to help.

"Ok." Ryou replied as he went to the kichen to get the cake.

"Hey, Zakuro?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you go out with me this friday?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied with a smile.

"Great!" Keiichiro said happly.

"Ok, the cake's on the table." Ryou said as he walked back in to the room "So, anything else? Ryou asked.

"Oh that's good, and no." Keiichiro replied

"You sure?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sure." Keiichiro replied, a little annoyed.

The house was now covered in pink decorations. Ryou thought he was in Girly Land.

Soon everyone was there, but Mint and Ichigo. ( Yes, even Masaya was there.) There was a big pile of gifts on the gift table.

"When is Ichigo going to get here, Na-no-da?" Pudding asked, ready to start the party.

"In a little bit." Keiichiro said.

All the gests were now in the dining room waiting for Ichigo to get there.

"But I want cake now!" Pudding yelled.

"No, you have to wait." Keiichiro replied

"Hush, she's here!" Zakuro yelled taking her place by Keiichiro.

Now all the guests where hiding ready to serprise Ichigo.

**Back with Ichigo**.

"You ready to have some fun?" Mint asked

"Yup, so what are we going to do? Make-up, nails, watch a movie? What!?" Ichigo asked

"You'll see." Mint replied.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo said as she walked up to the door.

"Let me open the door for you." Mint said, as she opened the door.

"Oh, thanks." Ichigo replied as she walked in. "Hey, where's Zakuro?" Ichigo asked.

"Um she might be in the dining room. Let's go see." Mint replied as she pulled Ichigo to the dining room.

As soon as she opened the door Ichigo flicked on the light.

SURPISE!

"Oh thanks you guys!" Ichigo yelled happily.

"Oh, your welcome." Zakuro said as she gave her a hug.

"Did you do all this?" Ichigo asked.

"Well me and Mint planned the party, but Keiichiro made the cake and Ryou got some of the decorations." Zakuro replied.

"Oh thanks you guys!" Ichigo said hugging Keiichiro and Zakuro now.

"Oh and thank you Ryou!" Ichigo yelled to Ryou from the other side of the room.

Let's get this party started!

**End Chapter 003**

**- mewmewgirl363: Im so sorry its been a really long time since I updated! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! I've had ritters block but its gone now so I hope you liked my story so far please no flams!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your doc

**Chapter 004**

**Mewmewgirl363: Hi are you ready for a new chapter? Well I am so I hope you are too! So here it is. Oh and thanks to **

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Shadow Ninja Catgirl**

**Cyber Girl**

**Cailyn **

**Sebastian-sanLovesMe**

**candykiss228**

**Smurf2005**

**Theanimekitty89**

**And**

**Guest (Whoever you are.)**

"Let's get this party started!" Pudding yelled "Because I want cake!

"Ok but after diner." Keiichiro said just let me go get it ready.

"Masaya! You made it!" Ichigo yelled as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Of course I did I wouldn't miss it for the world." Masaya said

"Oh I Love you so much." Ichigo replied

"Hey you two come over here it's time to eat!" Ryou yelled from over at the table.

Ichigo took the seat next to Ryou and Masaya sat beside her so she was in the middle.

For supper they had spaghetti one of Ichigo's favorite meals. After super they had cake. The cake was three tiers in pink with strawberries all over. It also had flowers on it pink and blue.

"OH Keiichiro, this is the best tasting cake ever!" Ichigo praised.

"Hey Ichigo how come you'll call him Keiichiro but you wont call me ryou?" Ryou questioned.

"I like Keiichiro and I don't like you." Ichigo replied.

"What! How can you say that I thought that we were friends?" Ryou said holding back fake tears.

"We are its just he's nice to me and you're not. Ichigo said scared that she would lose her friend.

"I'm being nice to you today aren't I?" Ryou asked hoping for a yes.

"Well ya but that's just today but Keiichiro is nice all the time." Ichigo replied.

"You know just forget about it ok? Ryou replied more than a little hurt.

"Don't be like this." Ichigo replied "Talk to me." she cried "Pleases!" "Ryou I'm sorry... I really am."

"Okay I forgive you." Ryou replied But only because it's your birthday.

"Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said.

"Ok now time to open gifts!" Pudding yelled running to the table of gifts.

"Yay gifts!" Ichigo yelled as she jumped out of her chair and ran after Pudding.

After opening all but one gift Ichigo Thanked her friends. So far she had got a Pink T-shirt with a cat on it from Pudding, a new Pink dress from Mint, a I-Pod from Zakuro, a book about Iriomote Wildcats from lettuce, and a cook book from Keiichiro.

"Hey Ichigo you haven't opened my gift yet?" Ryou said as he handed her the gift.

"This isn't a joke is it?" She asked knowing Ryou would do something like that. In fact he did last year on her birthday she opened the gift only to have it explode in her face.

"No how can you say that I would never!" Ryou replied sounding hurt.

"You did last year?" She replied.

"Oh yay I forgot about that sorry." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yay right!" she yelled mad.

"Just open it!" Ryou yelled back.

"Ok, ok fine." She said as she opened the box.

"Oh Ryou!" she yelled "It's so beautiful! Thank you." Ichigo said giving Ryou a hug.

"Here let me help you put it on." Ryou said happy she likes it.

The red stone looked beautiful on her. Her eyes shone as she looked at the Cat in the middle. The gold chain looked so pretty on her neck.

"I love it Ryou thank you so much! I will never take it off." She said giving him a hug again.

"You're welcome sweet heart." Ryou replied

"Hey get off of her!" Masaya yelled grabbing Ichigo by the arm and pulling her a way.

"Hey don't grab her leave her alone!" Ryou yelled trying to get Masaya to let go.

"No now I've told you before don't touch what's mine!" Masaya yelled out in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not yours!" Ryou yelled

"And how many times do I have to tell you yes she is!" Masaya yelled back

"Oh yay, well take this!" Ryou yelled as he threw a punch and hit Masaya right in the face.

"Son of a gun!" Masaya yelled as he got back up and threw a punch at Ryou which he caught and then punched Masaya in the stomach.

This made Masaya fall to the ground in pain.

"Darn you Ryou!" Masaya yelled in pain as he held his stomach.

Ichigo just stood there in shock tears fell down her face.

'How can Masaya do this? How can my sweet Masaya be so mean?' Ichigo thought to herself.

"Now go and don't ever come back you hear!" Ryou yelled as he grabbed Masaya by the neck.

"Let go of me Baka!" Masaya yelled as he threw a punch at Ryou's face. Lucky for Ryou he could dodge in time.

"I will never let you have Ichigo as long as I live!" Masaya yelled as he pulled a knife out of his pocket "Now die! Masaya yelled as he ran at Ryou.

"Are you crazy?!" Ryou yelled as he dodged for his life.

"I said die now die!" Masaya yelled as he stabbed Ryou in the arm.

"Oww!" Ryou yelled in pain

"Aw I missed the heart! Masaya yelled in anger as he tried to stab him again.

"STOP IT! Please stop!" Ichigo yelled making Masaya stop in his tracks

"Why should I?! Masaya yelled now putting down the knife.

"It's over Masaya..." Ichigo replied

"It's not over; it's over when I say it's over!" Masaya yelled

At this Ryou came up behind Masaya and grabbed him.

"Get out now she said is over, so it's over!" Ryou yelled throwing Masaya out the door and then slammed it shut.

Ryou was ok the knife didn't go to deep and Keiichiro was now taking care of him.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Mint asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." Ichigo said with a smile.

"No problem." She replied with a kind smile.

"How are you doing Ryou?" Ichigo asked worried

"Who me? Oh I'm fine it's just a little Scratch." Ryou replied with a smile

"No it's not fine! Um Any was I want to thank you for standing up for me, I probably wouldn't have done it myself." Ichigo said thankfully.

"Don't thank me it's my job, to protect the ones I love." Ryou replied with a smile.

"Thank Ryou." Ichigo replied as she hugged him.

"Watch the arm, Watch the arm!" Ryou yelled in pain.

"Sorry!" Ichigo yelled in reply

"Oh it's ok."Ryou said with a smile.

"I'm just happy it's over." Ichigo said

"You're not going to Miss Masaya?" Mint asked

"Not really. We were drifting apart a little at a time any ways and this is just the icing on the cake." Ichigo replied.

"Well I'm glad it's not the end of the world." Mint said with a smile.

'Besides I think I like someone new now.' Ichigo thought to herself.

"Well good night yall I'm going to bed." Zakuro said as she walked up to her bed room.

"Yeah I need to get going to." Ichigo said as she started to walk to the door only to be stopped by Ryou.

"Let me take you." he said

"Um ok sure why not." she replied

Now she was on her way home in the bake seat of Ryou's car. Him and Keiichiro where talking about stuff and she was staring out the window. When she got home she told her Mom ever thing then went to bed.

**Back with Ryou.**

Keiichiro was now driving him to the cafe after letting Ichigo out Keiichiro let out all his worry.

"Ryou you scared me back there!" Keiichiro yelled

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Ryou replied.

"I thought i was going to lose you Ryou." Keiichiro said in worry

"You know would never happen." Ryou replied.

"And what if it did? What then?" Keiichiro asked

"I don't know, I'm sorry Ok." Ryou replied.

"Ok I forgive you but please be more careful." Keiichiro said in a desperate voice.

"Ok I will." Ryou replied.

"You know I love you right? And I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Keiichiro said in a sad voice.

"I know and I'm sorry I'll be more careful next time." Ryou replied.

"I don't want there to be a next time!" Keiichiro yelled upset that Ryou's not seeing the point.

"Ok will talk about this later ok we home now and I want to go to bed." Ryou said as he got out of the car and went in the cafe and went to his room.

'Oh Ryou what am I going to do with you?' Keiichiro thought watching his best friend walk away.

**End Chapter 004**

**Mewmewgirl363: Hope you liked I've worked so hard on it. I hope it it's not too bad **

**Ichigo: It probably is.**

**Mewmew: What?**

**Ichigo: You heard me.**

**Mewmew: When did you get here in the first place?**

**Ichigo: I've been here. The story's about me so of course I'm here.**

**Mewmew: You just show yourself now?**

**Ichigo: I got board.**

**Mewmew: Okay.**

**Ichigo: Oh and you forgot the disclaimer for the last few chapters.**

**Mewmew: I did oh no thanks for reminding me.**

**Ichigo: you're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Mewmewgirl363 does not own Tokyo mew mew If she did Ichigo & Ryou would be together.**

**Mewmew: Thanks disclaimer! Well that's it for now so good night! (Its 1:23 am at the moment.**

ument here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 005**

**Mewmewgirl363: Ok time for a new chapter. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I was a sleep it's Saturday.**

**Mewmew: Oh well. Do your job now!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, Ok mewmew does not own Tokyo mew mew.**

**Mewmew: If I did Ichigo and Ryou would be together. **

**Ichigo: Just get on with the story!**

**Mewmew: fine!**

**Chapter 005.**

Two days had passed since the party and it was time to go back to work. All the girls but Ichigo where there and working Ryou stated by the stairs watching the girls and waiting for Ichigo.

"I can't believe she's late again!" Ryou said to Keiichiro who had just walked out of the kitchen.

"Take it easy Ryou." Keiichiro replied

"What? Oh I'm fine. Ryou said looking away.

"Sure you are." Keiichiro replied.

Just then the doors opened wide and a little Ichigo came walking in.

FLICK...

"Ow Ryou. Ichigo cried.

"You're late!" Ryou yelled "Am i going to have to dock you pay?"

"No, what happened to nice Ryou?" Ichigo asked

"He left." Ryou replied.

"Oh." Ichigo said "well I've got to go get dressed."

"Hurry it up and get to work!" Ryou yelled as she ran to the back.

At this moment Ryou noticed all the girls were looking at him.

"What are you looking at!" Ryou yelled making all the girls get back to work.

Then he went upstairs and to his room.

"Is he ok?" Mint asked as she walked over to keiichiro.

"Yeah I think so." Keiichiro replied "At least I hope so.

Just then Ichigo entered the room

"So Ryou's back to his old self huh." Ichigo said

"Yup looks like it." Mint replied

"Well I'm happy he was creeping me out." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well I liked it he was nice and quiet for once." Mint replied.

"Ha ha very funny." Ichigo replied sarcastically

"Give him time."

"Keiichiro when did you get here?!" Ichigo yelled in surprise

"I've been here, just in the kitchen." He replied.

"I know that, I ment when did you come out of the kitchen?" Ichigo asked a little annoyed

"Oh just i second ago" He replied.

"Oh really?" Ichigo said looking surprised.

"Yes, and maybe you should talk to him." He said looking at the stairs.

"Um ok." Ichigo replied as she started tord his room.

When she got to his room she walked right in without knocking.

"AH! ICHIGO!" A now naked Ryou yelled.

"What are you doing?! Where are your clothes?" Ichigo yelled in shock.

"I just got out of the shower, and was about to put some clothes on. NOW GET OUT!" He yelled as pointed at the door.

"Ok, Ok, Sorry..." Ichigo said as she ran out.

'I just saw way too much of Ryou' she thought as she waited out said for Ryou to get dressed.

**A little later**.

Knock Knock...

"What!" a pissed Ryou yelled.

"Can i come in?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine." Ryou replied.

Ryou was now dressed in a black tux and was looking at something on his lap top. (Yes he got a lap top.)

"Sorry about... you know..." Ichigo said.

"What did you want any ways?" Ryou asked.

"Um, I wanted to see how you were doing. You know your arm." Ichigo replied.

"It's fine." He said coldly.

"Hay why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"Um just trying it on." He replied.

"Oh ok. You sure you're ok? She asked.

"Yes I'm sure." he replied.

"Um... Ichigo will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

A blush went all over her face she couldn't help being red.

"Sure.. Why not." She replied.

"Great! I'll bring you something to wear don't worry." He said with a smile.

"Um ok. See you tomorrow then." She said as she started to walk to the door.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 5 pm so you will have time to get dressed." he replied

"Ok see you then." she said as she left.

**With Ryou.**

'Yes! She said yes. I'm so lucky. He thought.

'Now just to plain the perfect date'

Knock Knock

"Come in!" He yelled.

"Well done Ryou!" Keiichiro said as he walked in and shut the door.

"What?" Ryou replied.

"I think it's so great that you asked her out." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Ryou replied

"Ichigo looked sick so i asked her what's wrong and she said you asked her out." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"She looked sick?" Ryou asked.

"She was red." Keiichiro replied.

"Oh." Ryou said.

"What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that's all." Ryou replied.

"About what?" Keiichiro asked.

"How to make the most amazing data ever." Ryou said looking at his laptop.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something, Mr. Genius." Keiichiro replied.

"All my IQ points won't help me now." Ryou said. (Ryou said in episode 36 his IQ was over 180 at age 10.)

"You'll do fine." Keiichiro said as he started to walk to the door.

"I hope so." Ryou replied.

"I know you will. I'm going to make some tea, want any?" Keiichiro asked.

"No thanks, but thanks though." Ryou replied.

"Your welcome!" Keiichiro yelled as he walked out the door.

"Now to make a reservation for dinner." Ryou said as he went back to planning his date.

**With Ichigo.**

'I can't believe Ryou asked me out!' Ichigo thought to herself.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Lettuce asked.

"Um Lettuce don't be mad but Ryou asked me out." Ichigo replied.

"What?... Oh that's ok, it's not your falt." Lettuce sad hurt.

"I'm really sorry, I know how much you like him." Ichigo replied.

"You said no right?" Lettuce asked.

"Well no..." Ichigo replied trying not to hurt her friend.

"Oh." Was all Lettuce said.

"I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said holding back tears.

"Stop." Lettuce replied. "It's not your falt that he's not into me."

"But.. I said yes." Ichigo replied.

"If you like him you should be with him, I'm happy for you." Lettuce with a smile.

"You mean that?" Ichigo said.

"Yup, any ways I like someone new now." Lettuce replied.

"You do? Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai." Lettuce replied.

"That's great!" Ichigo yelled, happy that she's not taking the man her best friend loves.

"Thank Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"I love you." Ichigo said giving Lettuce a hug.

"I love you too." Lettuce replied.

**End Chapter 005.**

**Thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, bye now.**

ur document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 006**

**Hi sorry for the wait, you know how Sly is, well it's not her falt she's been working a lot and that's why after this story is over she will no longer be my editing partner. :( Oh and thank you Smurf2005 for offering to help me :) but I think I'll be ok. Um I just realized I didn't put the days on here all you know is the date, well right now its Tuesday.**

**Next day.**

"OH MY GOSH! It's all most 5 and am not even close to being ready." Ichigo yelled.

"I still need to take a shower, brush my hair, and my teeth." Ichigo said as she ran to the bath room.

It took Ichigo 15 minutes to take a shower, 7 to brush her hair and teeth, so it's now about 4:56.

"Yes made it with 4 minutes to spare!" Ichigo yelled happily.

She used her last 4 minutes to get her stuff ready. And right at 5 Ryou pulled up in his limo.

"Ryou your here!" Ichigo yelled. "Right on time too."

"Of course." Ryou replied as he stepped out of the limo in his tux.

"You said you have something for me to wear?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup let's go inside so you can put it on." Ryou replied.

"Oh ok." Ichigo said as she started to walk back inside.

Once inside, Ryou gave her a bag and told her to go change, so she went to her room.

Soon Ichigo was walking down the stairs, She was wearing a long one strap pink dress and pink high heels and a silk black belt with diamonds on it, and a black head band with diamonds on it.

"You look beautiful…" Ryou sighed.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied. "Where did you get this dress it's so beautiful?"

"I had it made special." Ryou replied taking her by the hand and leading her to the door.

"Really? that's so sweet!" Ichigo replied as they walked out the door and to the limo.

"It was nothing." Ryou replied opening the door for her.

"Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said as she got into the car.

"You're welcome." Ryou said as he got in the car and shut the door.

"So… Where are we going?" Ichigo asked wondering why they are dressed so fancy.

"It's a surprise." Ryou replied.

"Why?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I told you it's a surprise." Ryou said with a smirk.

"Fine, be that way." Ichigo replied

Soon they were at a big building, they pulled up in front of the door, a man ran up and opened the door to the limo.

"Table for two?" the man asked as he helped Ichigo out of the limo. Ichigo now knew the man was a waiter.

"Yes thank you." Ryou replied.

"Right this way." The waiter said as he opened the restaurant door.

"Welcome to the best restaurant in Tokyo." Ryou said as he grabbed Ichigo's arm. (Sorry don't know the name of any real restaurants, and Google's no help.)

"Wow Ryou this is great!" Ichigo said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Here's your table." The waiter said as he led to them to the table.

"Thank you." Ryou replied as he helped Ichigo get into her chair.

"I'll be back soon." The waiter said as he walked off to take orders.

"Thanks Ryou." Ichigo said as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

"So what are you going to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… I think I'll have A Salad." Ryou replied.

"Oh… I might have some spaghetti." Ichigo said.

"And a small Salad, Right?" Ryou asked giving her a look.

"Why?" Ichigo replied.

"Because you need a vegetable." Ryou replied.

"Oh ok. And some bread sticks." Ichigo replied.

"Whatever you want." Ryou replied.

"Thanks Ryou." Ichigo said.

Soon the waiter was on his way back over.

"Ok, what can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a Salad Please. Ryou replied.

"Okay, and for you Miss?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have Spaghetti, with bread sticks. Ichigo replied. Only to get a look from Ryou. " And a small Salad please."

"And what to drink?" The Waiter asked.

"Water." Ryou replied.

"And you miss?" The Waiter asked.

"Um… ." Ichigo replied.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right back with you drinks. You meals will be here shortly. The waiter replied. With that he left to get there order.

"Thanks again Ryou." Ichigo said with a smile, as she laid a napkin on her lap.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

"So how's your arm?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh its fine, it doesn't hurt much anymore." Ryou replied holding his arm.

"I'm so sorry! You got hurt because of me!" Ichigo said upset.

"No! It wasn't your falt, it's my falt I made him mad, But I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Ryou replied.

"Oh thanks Ryou…" Ichigo said as she grasped his hand.

Just then the Waiter came back with drinks.

"Here you our, one water, and one . The waiter said as he sat there drinks on the table. "Do you and your girlfriend need anything else?" The waiter asked.

A blush went all over Ichigo from being called Ryou's girlfriend.

"No, that will be all." Ryou replied. "Wont it sweetie pie? "

Ichigo's face was bright red now but still Ichigo tried to speak.

"Yup that's all Honey." Ichigo replied with a big smile.

"All right then I'll be back with your meals shortly" The waiter replied as he went back to the kitchen.

"Honey?" Ryou Said with a BIG smile.

"You called me sweetie pie." Ichigo replied looking away from Ryou.

"Yup I sure did!" Ryou replied with a grin.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I wanted to, be sides if he wants to think we're together, let him.

"Um, Okay." Ichigo replied.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their meals.

"Here you go, One Salad, one spaghetti with a small salad, and one bucket of bread sticks. The waiter said as he set the food down.

"Thank you." Ryou said as he got out his wallet. "How much to I owe you?"

"That well be $52 please." The waiter asked.

"Here you go, and there is a ten dollar tip for you." Ryou said as he gave the man the money.

With that the waiter left.

"Ryou… 52 dollars? And a ten dollar tip." Ichigo said shocked.

"So, I usually pay more than that, I wonder way it was so cheap?" Ryou replied.

'I hate rich people…' Ichigo thought.

"Well eat up!" Ryou said.

**15** **minutes later.**

"Well im done." Ichigo said.

"I've been done for five minutes." Ryou replied.

"Whatever let's just go." Ichigo replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Ryou replied getting out of his chair.

Soon they were out of the building and I to the limo.

"Ryou I had a great time!" Ichigo said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Ryou replied.

"You're the greatest." She said.

"Um, Ichigo well you stay at my house to night. Keiichiro gone for the night and I don't want to be alone." Ryou asked.

"You, want me, too stay, with you?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, will you? Please?" Ryou pleaded.

"Oh all right, just one night." Ichigo said.

"Good, You should call your mom." He replied.

"Oh, ok" She said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hey Mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes dear?" Her mom replied.

"Um, Ryou needs me to stay the night with him." Ichigo said.

"Oh, Really?" Her mom replied.

"Um, yes his arm is still hurt and Keiichiro's not home tonight." Ichigo said.

"Oh, Okay. Just be safe. Her mom replied.

"Oh thank you mom. I love you. Ichigo replied.

"Love you too, bye now." Her mom said.

"Great, she said yes!" Ichigo said.

"Good. Well stop by your house so you can get some cloth to wear. Ryou said.

"Ok thanks." She replied

**End Chapter 006.**

**Well there you go hope you liked it, well to next R&R**

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 007**

**Hi Its MewMewGirl363 here! Thanks so much for reading my story's, I love you all. And thank you Cyber Girl for being so honest about my last Chapter, I would have liked to thank you by PM but this works to. Your review ment a lot to me and I hope I can get better in future story's, but as for this one, this is the last chapter. I hope you all liked my story, but it's time we come to an end. So for now RxR**

First they went to Ichigo's house so she could get some cloth, and then they went to Ryou's house. (Ryou has a house and a room in the café)

"Wow Ryou this is the first time I've got to stay the night at your house!" Ichigo said excited.

"It is, isn't it?" Ryou replied.

"Yup." Ichigo said as she walked into Ryou's room.

"Um… I'll get your room ready." Ryou said as he walked to the guest room.

Soon Ichigo went into the guest room to see what was taking Ryou so long.

"Ryou… What ya doing? Ichigo said as she walked over to him.

"Im making the bed." Ryou replied as he tucked in the covers.

"Hey, let's watch a movie." Ichigo said.

"Ok, one Minutes." Ryou replied as he got up.

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled excited.

"Ok come on." Ryou said as he walked to the living room and turning on his flat screen TV.

Ichigo ran and jumped on the couch.

"Hey! Easy on the furniture!" Ryou yelled.

"Sorry Ryou." Ichigo said with a puppy face.

"Ok… Just don't do it again." Ryou said as he took a seat.

"Let's watch beauty and the beast." Ichigo said as she got closer to Ryou.

"Okay, but isn't that for kids?" Ryou replied.

"No! its romantic." Ichigo said.

"Okay…" Ryou huffed.

Half way through the movie Ichigo stared to complain of being hungry.

"Ryou Im hungry!" Ichigo yelled.

"All ready? You just ate a little bit ago." Ryou said.

"So? Im hungry." She replied.

"Ok, I'll make some popcorn, Okay?" Ryou asked.

"Okay." Ichigo said happy.

Ryou got up and went and made some popcorn like he said he would. Then he came back and sat down. Ichigo sat as close as she could be to Ryou, to this this Ryou put his arm around her.

Ichigo finished her popcorn, And fell asleep in Ryou's arms.

"Um, Ichigo are you asleep?" he asked. "Of course she's asleep."

Soon she fell in to his lap.

"Oh well." Ryou said as he turned off the TV, and went to sleep himself, But be for he did he leaned over and kissed her head and said "I love you."

**Next Morning.**

'Um… It smells nice here, it smells like Ryou.' Ichigo thought as she was half asleep. "RYOU!" Ichigo yelled as she sat up as fast as she could, only to confirm her fears. There was Ryou asleep on the couch, UNDER HER.

"OH MY GOSH! I slept with Ryou." Ichigo said as she got off the couch.

"Ichigo… I love you." A asleep Ryou said out loud.

"What!" Ichigo said as she took a step back in shock as to what he just said.

"What?" Ryou said now waking up.

"Ryou your awake?" Ichigo asked.

"I am now. What happened?" Ryou said as he got up.

"Oh nothing." Ichigo said deciding to keep what he said to herself.

"Oh, ok. You should got get dressed." Ryou said as he pointed at the guest room.

"Oh, Okay." Ichigo said as she walked away, Leaving Ryou to get dressed.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

Ichigo came out in a pink dress with a black belt, black shoes, and a black bow in her hair.

Ryou was wearing his normal outfit.

"So Ichigo, Want to skip work and go to the fair? Ryou asked.

"Are you for real? What have you done with Ryou?" Ichigo said shocked.

"Come on, yes or no?" Ryou asked.

"Yes…" Ichigo replied reluctantly.

"Okay, let's go then." Ryou said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes im fine, it's just today is the last day the fairs in town." Ryou replied

"Oh, I see." Ichigo said as they walked to the car.

Soon they were at the fair and they bought their tickets and went in.

"So what do you want to ride first?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, How about the fairest wheel?" Ryou said.

"Ok, let's to that." Ichigo replied as she walked to the line for the fairest well.

The whole wait to get on Ichigo was talking about how fun it looks, and how this would be the first time Ryou would ride one with her, or any ride for that matter.

"Okay Ichigo it's our turn." Ryou said as he got into the passenger car.

"Yes, this is going to be so fun!" Ichigo yelled as she took her seat.

Soon the ride was moving and it was like see all of Tokyo.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Ichigo said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ryou said.

"What?" Ichigo replied in shock.

"Ichigo, I love you." Ryou said as he looked into her eyes.

"Ryou… I love you to." She replied.

Right then Ryou leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a good minute before they had to stop to breath.

"Ryou… That was amazing." Ichigo said.

"Im glad." He replied as the fairest wheel came to a stop.

"Ok, what's next?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you mean the rides or us?" Ryou replied as they walked away from the fairest wheel.

"Both." She replied.

"Well… We need to tell the others, and we could ride the bumper cars. Ryou said.

"Ok and sure." Ichigo said.

"Great." Ryou said as they walked to the bumper cars.

It took them a few minutes to get two cars for them. But soon they were bumping each other, and having the time of their lives.

"That was so fun!" Ichigo said excited.

"Good, now let's go to the café the others are probably worried.

"Oh ok." She replied.

It took them a good ten minutes to get to the café.

"Come on Ryou!" Ichigo yelled as she ran up to the café door.

"Im coming." Ryou replied.

Once he got up to her they walked into the café together.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" A very upset Mint said.

"The fair." Ichigo replied.

"What, why?" Mint replied following Ichigo and Ryou to the kitchen.

"Because we wanted to." Ryou replied.

"All right enough, how was your day Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"Great, in fact me and Ichigo have something we want to tell you guys." Ryou said as he looked in to Ichigo's eyes.

"Ok, what?" Mint asked.

"First we need all the girls here." Ryou said.

"Fine, I'll call pudding and Zakuro." Mint replied.

"Hey! Lettuce come in here." Ryou yelled out the kitchen door.

"Ok." She replied.

Soon all the Girls where here and some aliens.

"Ichigo, do you want to tell them?" Ryou asked.

"Ok, Me and Ryou are dating." Ichigo said.

"It's about time." Mint replied.

"Well im happy for you." Keiichiro said.

"Thanks everyone." Ichigo said.

Just then Ryou kissed Ichigo.

"Ichigo you'll always be My sweet strawberry." Ryou whispered

**End. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you will read my new story "What a day!"**

**Oh and tell me if you want a sequel please tell me.**


End file.
